


Lend me a board, Yeollie?

by parkhyvns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Summer Romance, Surfer Dudes Chanbaek, Top Park Chanyeol, baekhyun hates clothes, chanyeol runs a surfshop, originally pwp but jk there's a plot now, some sexting too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkhyvns/pseuds/parkhyvns
Summary: Chanyeol owns a surfshop on the beach, where every Sunday, Baekhyun comes to rent a board.And every Sunday, Baekhyun shows up wearing less and less. One day, he shows up in the smallest little swim bottoms he owns."Wanna lend me a Board, Yeollie?" and Chanyeol can't help but let his eyes travel down the arch of Baekhyun's bare back as he leans suggestively on his counter.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Lend me a board, Yeollie?

**Author's Note:**

> reupload from twitter with some fixes here and there. i intend for this to be a long winded summer romance, so I hope you enjoy and keep up with it. this is my first time posting on ao3, so comments and kudos are very much appreciated. ♥️

The first time he met Baekhyun, he was wearing men’s trunks. They were shorter than what Chanyeol would prefer on himself, but still long enough to be modest. He even wore a swim shirt. 

Chanyeol was twiddling his thumbs on a slow afternoon when he showed up. The shop has just opened a few hours before and Chanyeol has gone for a quick swim before his shift. The day was beautiful, a clear sky and a nice breeze, he’s kinda sad he has to work instead of be out on the water. 

The wind chimes jingle with the breeze, and the wood of the surf shop’s shack creaks. Approaching the stand, he could hear a group of boys giggling with each other and arguing over who would pay for the rentals this time around. 

He had seen the others before, knew Sehun pretty well, Jongdae he had met a few times before too. But never had he met Baekhyun. 

On first glance, he could tell Baekhyun was cute, his boxy smile and playful personality shined when he was around his friends. He looked quite young, maybe a college kid considering the crowd he hung out with.

“Hey, Yeol!” greeted Sehun. “How are you? Can I get three boards?”

“Three this time, huh?”

“Oh right, this is Baekhyun,” Sehun pulled the boy by the arm to the shop’s window.

“Ya! Sehun what the hell!”

Baekhyun was pouting, as if his plans to hide from Chanyeol had been foiled. He looked up at him through batted lashes and gave a shy greeting. “Hi.”

Chanyeol smiled at him and nodded. 

“He moved here recently from Jeju, heard he used to surf back home so we wanted to take him here.”

“Oh, well I hope you like the waters here, they can be pretty choppy here in Songjeong compared to Jeju.” 

Baekhyun seems a little lost for words as he stares not at Chanyeol’s face but down his still wet chest. 

Chanyeol smirks, it’s been a while since he has found someone to have fun with, maybe he’s got a chance with this one. He can tell by the way Baekhyun nervously licks his dry lips, eyes raking down Chanyeol’s body, oblivious to his surroundings.

“Any specific type of board for you?”

Baekhyun blinks out of his daze. He peers past Chanyeol to the wall behind him and points to the board displayed high on the wall. “Could I take that one?” 

It’s an all black longboard, a sleek design meant for the pros, the board Chanyeol likes to take out a lot. Chanyeol has to laugh. 

“Sure you can handle the longboard?” Baekhyun isn’t the shortest, but it’s definitely not a board for beginners. 

“Yes, I can handle it.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t seem as shy anymore, if Chanyeol can tell from the ambiguous, almost sultry tone of Baekhyun’s voice. 

He takes note of that. Chanyeol makes his way towards the boards on the wall, putting in a little extra effort to make a show of his back muscles as he reaches for the board up top. 

When he turns back around he’s sure he has succeeded, what with the way Baekhyun’s mouth gapes. The other two are still playfully arguing over who knows what and Chanyeol gives Baekhyun the board from over the counter. He grabs two simpler yellow boards from the side closet and gives them to Baekhyun as well. 

“You pay when you get back,” Chanyeol explains. With that, Baekhyun nods and scurries off, kicking jongdae in the butt and warning him to hurry up. 

Chanyeol can’t tell for now, but through his swim trunks, he seems to have a very cute butt. 

The second time he meets Baekhyun, he is without a shirt. Chanyeol comes face to face with Baekhyun’s beautiful pink nipples. He really wasn’t trying to be obvious, but Baekhyun seemed to pick up on his wandering eyes, a knowing smile gracing his lips. He paid for everyone’s boards that day, even slipping in some extra bills for Chanyeol. 

The third time, Baekhyun’s trunks have turned to little track shorts, the kind that runners wear. His milky, sunkissed thighs are on full display as he approaches Chanyeol’s shack, Sehun and Jongdae trailing behind. 

Chanyeol’s eyes wander and he doesn’t even try to hide it this time around. Baekhyun smiles knowingly. 

He grabs the black board from the back and hands it to Baekhyun.

“Do you give lessons?” Baekhyun asks as he grabs the boards. His tone is innocent, it’d seem like an honest question if his friends overheard, but what they do not see is Baekhyun’s naughty smile. 

“Like surfing lessons? I do, but I thought you were a pro.” 

“You can still learn even if you’re already good at something.” 

Chanyeol doesn’t expect that answer. He can’t tell if Baekhyun is being genuine or just fooling around.

“Sure, I can give you surf lessons some day.” Chanyeol debates saying his next thought, but goes for it anyway. “They’re private though, so these two can’t come.” 

Baekhyun turns to see Jongdae and Sehun falling at cartwheels on the boardwalk. 

They laugh together and Baekhyun nods cutely, he gathers the boards and runs off in his little shorts. 

Chanyeol notes that, indeed, his butt is very cute.

The next time Baekhyun comes to the shops Chanyeol almost trips over his own feet. 

Baekhyun is wearing what looks like girls bottoms. The dark blue swim fabric is tight to his skin, hugging the curve of his round ass. Two white lines adorn his hips and the rest of his body is free for all eyes to see. 

It’s just Baekhyun today from what Chanyeol can tell, he’s glad he didn’t show up with his friends in these shorts the size of /panties/. 

Baekhyun leans his elbows over Chanyeol’s counter. His eyes follow the curve of Baekhyun’s back as it arches ever so slightly, his cute butt juts out, and fabric rides up a little, putting more cheek on display. Luckily, the beach isn’t very busy today, or else Chanyeol is sure he would be turning some heads. 

“What’s with the wardrobe change?” 

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun feigns ignorance, leaning his weight from side to side, ass swaying in the air slowly. Innocence lies low in his eyes and if he weren’t so heavily attracted to Baekhyun he would’ve believed his clueless persona.

“Well,” Chanyeol plants both hands on the counter. He leans close into Baekhyun’s space and he can see the younger tense up. He maintains eye contact with Chanyeol though, listening closely. “When I first met you, you left a lot more to the imagination...”

“And now, I guess, not so much,” Baekhyun whispers.

“So why the change?” 

“This is how I surfed back home, I don’t like all the extra fabric on me when I’m on the water. Didn’t want to just show up like this in a place where I don’t know if it’s appropriate, plus I didn’t want to scare my friends.” 

“It doesn’t scare me, not at all, if that’s what you’re wondering.” 

Baekhyun smiles, pushing up onto his hands and leaning further into Chanyeol’s space. His cute chest is perky and his waist small, he really does have a swimmer’s body, no doubt about that. 

Baekhyun is close now, their faces just a few inches apart. 

“Can you lend me a board, Yeollie?” 

Chanyeol smiles looking down at Baekhyun’s petal lips before pushing off the counter and turning to get his usual longboard.

“Sure thing, babe.” He turns back to Baekhyun, “This one’s on me today.” 

“Really?” Baekhyun’s puppy eyes light up. 

“Yes, go on, the waves are pretty nice today.” 

“Thanks...” 

And with that Baekhyun turns around and runs to the shore. Chanyeol watched him belly onto the board and paddle out to the waves. It took a couple of customers to wave him out of his daydreams as he watched Baekhyun rude a few waves and wipeout a couple of times too. 

Baekhyun comes back a couple hours later, hair still damp and body still dripping from the ocean’s water. 

Chanyeol watches him approach with his head in his hand and elbow leaned on the counter. At this point in the day there are a lot more people on the boardwalk, either enjoying some ice cream or tanning on the sand. 

Baekhyun comes over and hands Chanyeol the board. This time he doesn’t lean over the counter, so as not to put on a show for all the beachgoers to see.

“Soooo, about those swim lessons?” 

“What about them?” Chanyeol feigns ignorance much like the boy did earlier. 

“When can you give me a class?” 

“Hmm, I can be pretty busy here, I’d have to fit it into my schedule.”

“Give me your number then. We can figure out when you’re free.” 

Chanyeol can’t even stop the smile from spreading across his lips. He definitely has Baekhyun right where he wants him, needy and craving for more. He laughs a little before presenting Baekhyun his palm. 

“Let me see your phone.” 

Baekhyun eagerly reaches for his bag and unlocks it for Chanyeol to put his number in. 

“This better not be a fake number, Yeollie! You know I’ll come back here and confront you!”

Chanyeol punches his number in and decides to name himself ‘big buff yeollie’, trying not to laugh as he hands Baekhyun back the phone. “It’s not fake, I promise.” 

Baekhyun takes a look at the screen and probably sees what Chanyeol had declared his title, based on the way he purses his lips and hits Chanyeol right on his chest. 

“Ya! You think you’re slick?” he yells, throwing fists at his ‘big and buff’ counterpart. Baekhyun’s cheeks are bright red, and Chanyeol doesn’t think it’s from a sunburn.

Chanyeol is giggling as he tries to block the punches, finally grabbing Baekhyun’s fists to stop him. “Nooo! I’m sorry!” He chuckles out. 

Baekhyun has his wrists caught mid air. His chest is heaving, probably still a little winded from surfing, and seems to be searching Chanyeol’s face for something, eyes darting all over. 

Damn, he’s really not just a guy with a cute butt. He’s gorgeous, and pretty obedient too. Pliant in Chanyeol’s hands, just waiting for whatever he has planned to do next. It’s the first time they’ve ever made physical contact, but Baekhyun really doesn’t seem to mind. 

He wants to kiss him, really bad, but maybe that’s too much for one day. And with all these people around.

Chanyeol lets go of his arms.

“Text me, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun nods, blush still high on his cheeks and even flushing to his chest. Chanyeol sees the dips of his collarbones, looks further toward his pert chest and then follows down the line of his smooth, firm belly. 

Baekhyun takes a step backwards and Chanyeol takes a quick peek towards his crotch too, assessing the soft bulge in his swim bottoms. Cute. 

“Bye, Yeollie,” he smiles, turning the corner finally and escaping from Chanyeol’s prying eyes. 

—— 

Two days later, after some admittedly anxious waiting, Chanyeol’s phone buzzes with a text from an unknown number. 

He’s in his apartment, a beachside building close enough to work that he can easily walk there in the mornings. He’s out on his terrace enjoying the sun when he gets the message.

💌: hey yeollie its me ☺️☺️

Chanyeol smiles, heart clenching a little too much for a boy he barely knows. It can’t be anyone else texting him, no one else calls him ‘Yeollie’. He does wait a minute, should’ve waited longer, but he’s a little too eager to get talking to Baekhyun as soon as he can. 

Chanyeol: hey baekhyun :)   
Chanyeol: what’s up? 

Baekhyun: just wondering when you’re free for a lesson or two

Chanyeol: tbh, im free whenever, just come at your usual time on sunday and i’ll close up the shop while we’re out 

Baekhyun: so you just wanted my number huh :P? 

Chanyeol: lol maybee 

Baekhyun: and you can just do that?? 

Chanyeol: what, close the shop? yeah i mean people can wait and its not that busy sunday mornings anyway

Baekhyun: ok sounds good!   
Baekhyun: should i bring anything specific 

Chanyeol: nope, just your cute self

Chanyeol tugs his lip between his teeth, it was a risky text but they’re not gonna get anywhere if he doesn’t make a move already

It takes a good 6 minutes for Baekhyun to finally answer. 

Baekhyun: ok ☺️☺️ i can do that ㅋㅋ  
Baekhyun: i wanna ask one more thing...

Chanyeol: shoot

Baekhyun: uhmm, do you think it’d be okay if you show me around the shop? i know there isn’t much in there but im interested in what kinda gear you’ve got to offer

Chanyeol eyebrows raise. Normally, he would never let anyone into the shack. But this is an opportunity he can’t dismiss. 

This means getting close and cozy to Baekhyun as he talks to him about surfing. He can get to know him more... maybe get a little lucky? 

Chanyeol: sure sounds cool, come earlier next sunday before the lesson and i’ll give you the grand tour  
Chanyeol: its a little cramped tho, just so you know...

Baekhyun: cramped is cool ㅋㅋ

Chanyeol: then i’ll see you around 

Baekhyun: cant wait 😉🥰 thanks yeollie ~~

\--------

Baekhyun arrives at the shack early Sunday morning just as planned. He’s wearing a white, long sleeve swim shirt. It’s tight and doesn’t hide much, but still a little unfortunate that he came wearing anything at all. However, he is wearing those same, tiny bottoms, and for that, Chanyeol gets a little giddy inside. 

“Baekhyun, you’re here.” 

“Hi,” Baekhyun says with a small smile, as he approaches the front counter’s window. “I like your wetsuit.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol forgot that he wore a little extra today too, a black wetsuit that he adorns whenever he heads out on the board. It’s something that keeps his skin from chaffing, maybe that’s why Baekhyun wore something more too. Either way, the compliment makes Chanyeol smile wide. “Thanks.”

They stare at each other for a moment too long until Baekhyun breaks the silence. 

“Gonna show me around?”

“Oh, right, come in through the side door here.” Chanyeol reaches for the entrance and waves Baekhyun in, he scurries inside and scoots his way past Chanyeol to the other side of the small shack. When he does close the door and turn around, Baekhyun is right in front of him. 

They’re practically chest to chest, Chanyeol’s heart beats infuriatingly fast. Baekhyun isn’t the one who should be making his knees weak, it should be the other way around, but maybe it’s Baekhyun who’s had Chanyeol wrapped around his finger all along. 

He looks up at him innocently, brown puppy eyes waiting for Chanyeol to show him around, to make the first move, to do /anything/. 

He is too cute, it’s too much. So he coughs awkwardly and takes a step back, facing the wall of boards on display. 

“So, uh, it’s not much you haven’t already seen, there’s the nicer boards on display back here. Your board is up on top, cause it’s the coolest.” 

“And over here?”

“Oh, well in the closet there’s,” Chanyeol has no choice but to brush past Baekhyun to reach for the closet door, “some regular boards, I have boogie boards down there for the kids. Um, I have some snorkeling gear too even though there’s not much to see out there…”

Baekhyun is listening to him so intently, it’s a little nerve wracking, having so much undivided attention on him. 

“This is cute, I didn’t realize you had stuff for kids too.” Baekhyun says while squatting down, grabbing some boogie boards and smiling at their cute colors and patterns. 

“Yeah, I guess I should make that a little more advertised on the chalkboard out there.”

“Have you been surfing for a long time?” He is looking up at Chanyeol from his crouched spot on the ground. Chanyeol has an arm over Baekhyun, holding the closet open, and from this position he really looks so small. Really young, too, he really should ask how old he is. 

“Yeah, I’ve been surfing since I was a kid. Came to this very beach and rented boards from this very shop. The ahjussi that owned it eventually passed it on to me. Now it’s a nice little business that I’ve kinda made my own.” 

“That’s so cool, I’ve always wanted to own something like this.”

“How about you? Since a kid too?”

“Yup, my dad taught me actually. Back in Jeju when I was growing up. My first board kinda looked like this blue one.” 

“So, like, how many years?”

“I don’t know, I guess like, 15 now? Wow it sounds crazy when I say it like that.”

“And so... how old does that make you?”

Baekhyun eyes flash quickly with surprise. It’s a suggestive question that Baekhyun picks up on, but he chuckles it off. He puts the boogie board back in place and rises slowly, up in Chanyeol’s space. 

Their face to face, so close, Chanyeol’s hand still on the closet door, closing Baekhyun in. 

“I’m 22, actually,” he says, eyes boring into Chanyeol’s. He is telling the truth. 

“Hmm, older than I thought honestly.” Chanyeol chuckles.

“And you? Your body tells me you’re of age but your face, not so much.”

“Hey! I have very manly features!”

“I’m joking,” Baekhyun giggles, lightly placing two palms across Chanyeol’s chest. He hopes he can’t feel his pounding heart.

“I’m 27…” 

“Oh! Quite the ahjussi yourself, huh?

“Shut up!”

Baekhyun keeps giggling, it’s a laugh Chanyeol hasn’t heard anything like before. No other laugh has affected him so much. He can’t even be mad at him for poking fun. 

Baekhyun looks back up at Chanyeol and tugs a lip between his teeth. “So, what’s back there? Another closet?” 

His eyes direct him to another door at the back of the shop.

“Toilet, shower for when you need to get the salt water off your body, more storage.”

“...Can I see?”

———

It seemed to all go in slow motion, a frantic and desperate chaos. Baekhyun is the one pushing Chanyeol backwards into the room, but Chanyeol is the one who grabs his face and closes the distance between their lips. 

They’re desperate, weeks of flirting having caught up to them and the wandering eyes and subtle hints finally erupt into a passionate press of lips. 

Baekhyun’s mouth is immediately so soft and plump, his kisses so smooth, lips fitting so fucking /perfectly/ between Chanyeol’s, it is absolutely impossible to not go in for more. 

They push past the door, Chanyeol has a hand keeping Baekhyun close and another to simply keep himself steady in his backwards descent down the small back room. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to care if they fall though, desperately pressing Chanyeol back to the shower wall, knocking over multiple boards and making quite the mess. Luckily there is no lip of a bathtub to trip over, as the shower drain just sits in the middle of the room. 

Chanyeol quickly flips them around, finally breaking the kiss and opening his eyes to look down at his student for the day. Though the room is dimly lit, the morning rays shine through the small paned window. It casts light in sharp lines across the curves of Baekhyun’s torso, marking all the places Chanyeol wants to get his mouth on. He’s breathless, perky chest heaving much like it does after he returns his board for the day. 

Chanyeol runs his hands all up and down Baekhyun’s tight sides, massaging over the fabric firmly. “Surprised you didn’t just come naked this time.”

“You’re the one who suggested I leave more to the imagination,” and Baekhyun smiles, before throwing his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him in for more. 

Hands trail down Baekhyun’s waist, towards his hips, fingers reaching lower and lower until they wrap around the curve of his ass. Chanyeol grabs his cute butt firmly, just as he had been dying to do every time he watched Baekhyun leave. 

Baekhyun moans into his mouth, and Chanyeol swallows the sound, pushing into his face with fire and intent. He bites lightly on Baekhyun’s lower lip, adding that bit of dominance Baekhyun seems to like.

“Mmmph--” 

He pulls back a bit to see his face. Baekhyun's eyes are glossed over already, pupils blown so wide he could swim in them. “God, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to touch you like this, baby.” He swoops into the crane of Baekhyun’s neck, sucking all around as he continues to knead his ass. 

“Fuck, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol’s eyes flicker down toward the offending piece of fabric that Baekhyun decided to adorn today. He can see Baekhyun’s nipples poking out, hard, asking for attention. Chanyeol trails his hands back up his sides and brushes the nubs with both thumbs. It makes Baekhyun shudder beneath his palms. 

The little whimper Baekhyun makes only has Chanyeol figuring out how to make him do that /again/. So he presses down on his pink nipples over the material harder.

“Mmhh!” He’s biting down on his lip, trying his best to keep quiet. 

Yes, it’s early, there’s probably no one strolling the beach at this time besides the occasional runner, but the walls of the shop aren’t exactly thick. Yes, Chanyeol appreciates the consideration, but he is not in the state of mind to be worried about the ahjumma at the shop next door hearing him have wild, bathroom sex. 

Either way, he will devour Baekhyun like he’s been dreaming of for weeks now, he will.

“Off,” Chanyeol is pulling up at the hem of Baekhyun’s tight swim shirt, “pull this up, let me see you.” 

Baekhyun helps Chanyeol lift up the shirt, taking the hem between his teeth, exposing his luscious, toned chest and cute belly. He can see the hint of a tan line peeking over the top of the tiny bottoms. Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun close and latches his mouth over one of his nipples. 

“Holy shit, Yeollie.” Baekhyun moans through his teeth, voice low and guttural. He swipes a hand through his hair, eyebrows pinched together as the other hand holds Chanyeol’s head in place. He laps at the pretty, pink bud, kissing it and licking it in rhythmic motions that leave Baekhyun a moaning mess in his arms. “Fuck, mmmh.” 

“You’re so sexy, Baekhyun.” He leans over to the other nipple. 

“Daddy!” 

Chanyeol freezes, his eyes snap open and he looks up at Baekhyun from where he is bent down at his chest. 

No one’s ever called him ‘daddy’ before either. 

Baekhyun is unaffected by Chanyeol’s internal panic, grabbing his head in both hands and relinquishing the fabric from his teeth in favor of Chanyeol’s lips. 

“Please,” he pulls back between kisses. “Let… me suck… you off…” He traces a hand down Chanyeol’s abdomen, reaching his swim trunks to palm him over the bathing suit. 

It’s the first time he’s really being touched. Chanyeol was too busy being mesmerized by the boy’s moans and gorgeous body to even realize how unbelievably hard he is. It’s straining against the tight wetsuit, begging for freedom, and Baekhyun’s firm grasp on it through the thick material provides a pressure that could make Chanyeol comes right then and there. 

It’s so much. Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun’s very real pulse from under his fingers; can hear his breathy groans. This isn’t some sort of fever-induced dream, Baekhyun is very much real, heat is very much radiating from under his skin. 

Chanyeol could die. The most perfect boy is right in front of him, submissive in his arms, calling him daddy, asking nicely to /please/ suck his dick. Fuck. 

“This, ah-- this is crazy.”

Baekhyun pauses, pulling his hands away. “Do you want to stop? We can--”

“No!” Chanyeol answers faster than he can even think. 

No. He wants anything but for them to stop.

“God no. I want you, baby.” He pushes back into Baekhyun’s space, grabs his hand and replaces it back over his dick. 

Baekhyun’s smile creeps back over his lips. “Hmm, okay daddy, if you say so.” He looks down between them, creeping two fingers around the waistline of his trunks. “We have a problem though.” The fingers slip inside the waistline, right under his navel. They pull back the elastic to see Chanyeol’s dick is nowhere near accessible under his tight wetsuit. 

Chanyeol doesn’t waste time, he grabs Baekhyun’s arms and wraps them around to his back. 

“Help me out of it?”

Baekhyun can’t seem to contain his excitement, he leans into Chanyeol and reaches for his nape to find the wetsuit’s zipper. He’s got a lip tugged between his teeth and Chanyeol thinks he’ll never look away. He kisses him, holds his face in his hands and allows Baekhyun to strip him all at once. 

The zipper comes down slowly, in sections, as Baekhyun gets a little distracted every so often from making out with Chanyeol. 

He helps Chanyeol out limb by limb until he’s fully bare, turning Chanyeol so his back is against the wall, then crouches down to finally assess the situation. 

“Came to see what I had to offer, right?” Chanyeol muses. 

“I genuinely came to see your surf boards, but this is definitely a bonus.”

Chanyeol won’t lie, his cock has never disappointed. Baekhyun’s going cross-eyed looking at it, mouth agape. 

Chanyeol spots a foam boogie board beside him, and reaches over Baekhyun with a hand to his shoulder for balance to grab it. 

He offers it to Baekhyun.

“For your knees? It’s soft on top…”

Baekhyun's face flashes with confusion, but quickly he recovers. He’s cheeks redden a little and he can’t quite look at Chanyeol as he accepts the board and puts it under his knees. 

God, he’s so cute.

Baekhyun finds the courage to look back up at Chanyeol. He has his hands to himself. It’s like he is waiting for approval, for an ’okay’ to begin. 

Chanyeol can’t quite form words at the moment, so he just offers a small nod, and that is enough for Baekhyun. 

His hands trail up Chanyeol’s thick, toned thighs. He never takes his eyes off Chanyeol, approaching slowly with an open mouth, tongue lying wet and yearning on his lips, and he takes the tip of his thick cock into his mouth. 

He sucks harshly on it, lets his tongue lap over and around the head of his dick. 

“Ugh, fuck baby...” 

Baekhyun’s lashes flutter closed when he travels further down Chanyeol’s length. He takes it all in one go, and Chanyeol has to hold his breath. His hands pry and grip at the slippery wall behind him but there’s nothing to hold onto.

Baekhyun makes his way back up, then descends down again, impossibly somehow, he takes him even deeper down his throat. Chanyeol can feel it clench around the tip of his cock. 

His hands move from their place on Chanyeol’s thigh to find his wrists, and Baekhyun pulls his hands to the back of his head. He pulls off of Chanyeol, panting heavily, he looks back up at him. 

“I want you to push me.” 

“Really??”

Baekhyun nods. He engulfs Chanyeol again, pumping back and forth and licking thick stripes his way up his length with every motion. He really could die, it’s so, so much. He didn’t want to thrust inside and hurt Baekhyun, but if the baby asked for it, how can he deny?

“Tap my leg if you don’t want it anymore.”

He threads his fingers through the boy’s hair, tightening his grip enough to establish some control but being careful not to hurt him. And then, he thrusts. 

He can see Baekhyun immediately tear up, throat clenching but he does not tap on his leg. 

Chanyeol thrusts again, and again. Baekhyun’s moaning more than Chanyeol, he thinks, the vibrations making him extremely sensitive and he already feels himself shuddering. 

“You’re doing so-- ugh-- so fucking good for me, baby.” 

Baekhyun looks up at him with those submissive, black eyes, fully accepting what Chanyeol has to offer and taking it like an absolute champion. 

It’s actually too much now, Chanyeol’s going to cum. Baekhyun seems to know too, because he points to his own face. 

He’s offering his face for Chanyeol to cum on, and that gesture alone is enough to send him over the edge. 

It’s in a swift movement that he pulls out of Baekhyun, tears still streaming down his cheeks but he keeps his mouth wide open for Chanyeol, tongue hanging out to capture as much of his cum as Chanyeol allows him to have. 

His eyes screw shut and there’s nothing on his mind but the picture of Baekhyun on his knees for him engrained onto the back of his eyelids forever. He cums white and hot over Baekhyun's smooth face. 

Chanyeol’s a panting, groaning mess as he fists his cock, rising out the last waves of his orgasm. He tries to open his eyes so he can cum a little into Baekhyun’s patient mouth. 

Once he’s finished, Chanyeol throws his head back, leans against the shower’s cool tile and slides down it to sit on the floor. 

When he opens his eyes again Baekhyun is in front of him, cum all over his cheeks but most of it had gone into his mouth. He’s smiling dopily, reaches for some toilet paper and cleans his face up a bit before climbing into Chanyeol’s lap. 

Legs either side Chanyeol’s own, Baekhyun hugs him, nudges his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and they just stay there for a few moments. They cuddle together on the dimly lit shower floor, and though the tile on his back is cool, Baekhyun keeps him warm. 

Baekhyun nuzzles into him further, heaves a soft sigh into his neck. “Wow,” he breathes, tickling Chanyeol’s neck a little with his small giggle. 

It reminds Chanyeol he still has to return the favor. 

“Oh— um, I’m sorry I came so soon, let me help you now.” Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun’s cock over his bottoms. 

“No, it’s okay, I--”

Chanyeol cups his crotch, but, he’s soft? And a little wet, too?

Almost comically, they both look down at Chanyeol’s hand on Baekhyun’s groin, then up back at each other. Baekhyun shrinks into himself, blushing madly, mouth opening and closing as if he wants to explain himself. 

“Did--,” Chanyeol’s at a loss for words too. “Did you come?”

He nods twice, purses his lips.

“I didn’t even see you touching yourself.”

“That’s cause I wasn’t…” 

His brain short-circuits. This can’t be for real. 

“You came… untouched??”

A fist punches him lightly in the chest. “Hey stop. It’s embarrassing enough.” Baekhyun pouts so cutely, bottom lip jutting out. 

“Baby, no! If anything I’m fucking impressed!”

“It’s just, I don’t know, your cock just felt really nice in my mouth… so big...” 

Yeah he just came, but he can feel his dick twitching back to life a little. He would have to be insane to not be sweating over Baekhyun still sitting pretty in his lap, oblivious to how gorgeous he is, how obscene he’s being.

“Do you have like, an oral fixation or something?” Chanyeol isn’t trying to be accusatory, more curious than anything.

“I think I might, I’m constantly chewing on my fingers. Jongdae’s always slapping my hand away from my mouth ‘cause I just do it without even realizing.” 

“Ha, I’m gonna keep that in mind then…”

There’s a few beats of silence. Baekhyun’s just blinking at him, his eyes no longer black and dilated, but rather bright, ambitious, excited for more. 

“I’ve never been able to do that before, honestly,” Baekhyun whispers.

“Well… I’ve never been called daddy before either.” 

Now they’re both blushing. 

“It just came out…felt right.”

Okay, that’s it. There’s not much else Chanyeol can think to say, he rarely is in awkward situations like this where he’s red in the face and flustered. It’s time to escape.

“So, still wanna go for a ride? On a surfboard of course.” 

Baekhyun smiles cheekily, face glowing in the dim morning cast and he lifts himself off of Chanyeol’s still naked lap. “Better clean ourselves up then, I suppose,” he says, hands on his hips looking down on him. 

Chanyeol agrees and turns on the shower. They clean up separately, unfortunately, but it’s just a quick spray anyway before they hit the water. 

Chanyeol has Baekhyun’s usual board ready for him when he comes out of the back room. It’s the one Chanyeol likes too, but he knows his student will probably show off his boxy smile if he gives it to him for today’s lesson. 

“For you,” he hands him the board. 

Baekhyun grins mischievously, not exactly the reaction he expected. “Wasn’t gonna let you have it anyway, this board practically has my name on it now.”

“Hey! All the boards in this shack are really mine! I’m giving it to you as an act of kindness.” 

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out teasingly and runs out of the shack with the board. 

“Ya! Wait for me, Baekhyun!” 

He grabs his other yellow longboard hastily and runs out of the shack, being sure to lock it properly and close the window’s doors too. 

He runs after him, catching up easily and laughing heartily as they race towards the shore. 

What was supposed to be tip sharing turned into friendly competition. Who could catch the bigger wave and surf the furthest. 

Chanyeol found out that Baekhyun really is, pretty damn good. Fuck, he is gonna have fun with this one. 

\--------

That night, as Chanyeol is brushing his teeth before bed, his phone buzzes. 

Baekhyun: hey yeollie hehe 

Chanyeol: hi Baekhyun :) miss me already?

Baekhyun: just wanna say I had a lot of fun yesterday  
Baekhyun: can I come early for lessons again some time? 

Chanyeol: youre always welcome, just lemme know when and I’ll be there

Baekhyun: maybe next sunday? 

Chanyeol: a whole week, thats so long from now ㅠㅠ

Baekhyun: i have class during the week ㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Baekhyun: dont worry we can still text and stuff…

Chanyeol: oh, and stuff? lol  
Chanyeol: god, im so excited to see you again...

Baekhyun doesn’t answer for some time. Maybe Chanyeol’s suggestion was a little too much, maybe Baekhyun really just wants to text, to get to know each other. 

Chanyeol wants that too, he does, but he misses Baekhyun’s pliant mouth, his puppy whimpers, and his cute butt. He wants to see all of him, doesn't want anything left to the imagination anymore.

He wants Baekhyun. What do his beautiful cheeks look like up close? Completely bare? How would his hole look on display? Will it quiver? Ache for Chanyeol’s cock? 

He’s leaning back against the sink counter, stroking his throbbing cock to the thought of Baekhyun under him, beautiful moans muffled into the pillows under his face as Chanyeol lines himself up between Baekhyun’s round cheeks. 

He can just imagine Baekhyun whining, calling him ‘Daddy’ and just /begging/ him to fill him up, stuff him to the brim. 

Chanyeol could tell, Baekhyun liked his time with him too much to not give a reply. There’s no need to worry, he will definitely be back for more. 

He heads to bed, making sure to plug his phone in close by in case Baekhyun replies. It was pretty late, he could have just gone to sleep, especially if he has school tomorrow. 

But right as he gets comfortable in between his sheets, his phone buzzes.

Baekhyun: im back sorry i didnt answer 🙈

Chanyeol: lol its okay, isnt it a little late for you schoolboy? what are you still doing up

Baekhyun: well one my classes are in the afternoon tomorrow so i can stay up late  
Baekhyun: twoo, i got a little flustered thinking about this morning and had to take care of it…

His cock pulses at that one.

Chanyeol: oh really?   
Chanyeol: can you tell me how you did that 

Baekhyun: 😳😳  
Baekhyun: well… i used my fingers 

Chanyeol: go on baby

Baekhyun: fuck  
Baekhyun: I tried to imagine they were yours, that it was you in my bed and i was bouncing on your fingers

Chanyeol bites his lip, he could just die. Baekhyun was too fucking hot, he had to stroke himself again. 

Chanyeol: jesus baby, i would wanna see that

Baekhyun: imagine it daddy, me touching you all over, im in your bed, on top of you, and you make me beg for your cock

Chanyeol: shit... yes, and i wouldnt let you have it, not till youve cummed from just the fingers in your ass

Baekhyun: youre making me horny again 

Chanyeol: good, and youll have to wait till next sunday to get any help with that 

Baekhyun: cant it come sooner 🥺 

Chanyeol: i wish baby but youre the one with school, its youre call

Baekhyun: hmmm we’ll see

Chanyeol: i want to see you

Baekhyun: [picture]   
Baekhyun: baby wants to see you too

It’s a super close up picture, but Chanyeol can tell Baekhyun is shirtless. Probably sleeps naked based on his “I don’t like all the extra fabric on me” statement. 

Baekhyun: you should touch yourself too daddy, like i did

Chanyeol: already am baby 

Baekhyun: think of me tonight yeollie, i gotta go to sleep now tho :(

Chanyeol: we’ll talk baby, have a good day tomorrow

Baekhyun: thank you goodnighttt  
Baekhyun: here, to help you fall asleep  
Baekhyun: [picture]

His little cock is covered by a sweater now, but Baekhyun’s grabbing himself over it.

Less and less is left to Chanyeol’s imagination with each interaction with Baekhyun, he hopes soon he’ll get to see the rest. 

————

Baekhyun comes early again next sunday. He turns the corner into Chanyeol’s line of sight wearing his running shorts and the white swim shirt. His hair is tousled up as if he just got out of bed but somehow, he makes his quickly put together look just as charming. 

When Chanyeol stands up from his stool by the counter, Baekhyun approaches him with a defeated smile on his face. 

Huh? 

Loud chatter trickles in behind Baekhyun, and around the corner, his two friends come tripping out, laughing too noisily for seven o’ clock in the morning. 

He must have gotten stuck with his friends. Chanyeol gives an understanding smile, and Baekhyun purses his lips at him. 

“Hey, you guys can go set up by the water, I’ll grab the boards.”

“Okay~” Sehun skips off to the sand. Jongdae offers Chanyeol a wave, and slips off his sandals to run after his overexcited friend.

Baekhyun steps up onto the porch at the front of the shack. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey,” Chanyeol smiles warmly. “Why do you look so sad?” 

“No, no, I’m not,” he shakes his head. “It’s just that I was supposed to come here alone today, you know, for you, and they ended up tagging along.”

Chanyeol reaches over the counter to Baekhyun’s side, pulls him in close, and in a quick sweeping motion, presses his lips over Baekhyun’s. 

He can feel him tense up under his hands but eventually he leans into the kiss and pushes in as well. Their faces come apart and Chanyeol doesn’t let go just yet. 

“There’s always afterwards,” he speaks into Baekhyun’s mouth. “That is, if you’re free.” 

And that makes Baekhyun smile. “Of course.” He plants a quick kiss on Chanyeol's lips again before pushing him off. “Let me try and wear these two out quickly then. Three boards, please.” 

Baekhyun’s push does not send him far off, and he reaches back out to place a palm at the center of Baekhyun’s chest. It trails up slowly, over his firm chest, his neck, and he does not look anywhere but into Chanyeol’s eyes. 

Chanyeol’s fingers wrap around Baekhyun’s jaw, and he roughly grabs his face and pulls him forward to lean over the counter. 

“Please, who?” 

Baekhyun reddens at the scene but he loves it, Chanyeol can see it in the way he bounces on his toes. 

“Daddy, please daddy…” 

He lets go of Baekhyun and turns to collect the usual items. 

“Go enjoy yourself, Baekhyun,” He hands him the boards. “You don’t have to rush, wouldn't want you to wear yourself out before we get to have any fun.” 

“Okay.” He smiles and trots off to the shore. 

————

The boys finish up on the water at about eleven. Baekhyun seems to have convinced them to head back to campus without him, and that he would be “grabbing some lunch” with Chanyeol. 

They wave Baekhyun and Chanyeol goodbye, giggling nonsense as they grab their things and go. 

Baekhyun turns back to him, links his fingers behind his back and sways from side to side. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Can I use your shower before anything? I feel a little gross.”

Baekhyun has offered him an opportunity that won't be missed again. 

“Sure, as long as I can join you?”

A smile creeps onto his lips with that one, mischievous eyes tell Chanyeol that he just got an idea. Baekhyun runs in through the side door and pulls Chanyeol into the back room. 

Baekhyun searches around the room for a bit. Chanyeol isn’t sure what he’s scheming but the boy seems to have a plan, so he let’s him set up. 

“Here.” He finds a stool in the corner and sits it in front of the shower area. “Sit.” 

“Oh,” Chanyeol obliges although confused. He sits down and the stool and places his hands at its base to steady himself. Baekhyun turns on the shower preemptively so that it warms up, then stands in front of him. “Do I not get to go in with you?” 

“No. You’re gonna watch.”

Oh. “Fuck, okay.”

Baekhyun stands between Chanyeol’s spread legs, presses his hands to his front and kisses him. He sweeps his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth, moving his lips so expertly along his that it makes him come apart at the seams. 

Baekhyun pulls back, tongue still lolling out of his mouth and a string of saliva keeps them connected. With Chanyeol in the stool, their crotches are at the same height, and Baekhyun takes the opportunity to grind down against Chanyeol’s already hard and desperate cock. 

He pushes off Chanyeol, disconnecting himself all at once, leaving him with open arms. He almost wants to whimper, but swallows it down as he watches Baekhyun enter the stream of water. 

Baekhyun wets his body, being sure to fully soak his white swim shirt. His nipples harden over the slightly cool water (Chanyeol was working on getting the heater to work) and he can see their pink color shining through the thin, tight material. 

Baekhyun teases Chanyeol, putting his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts before pulling them out again. He instead tugs at the bottom hem of his shirt and slowly inches the material up his torso. The shirt comes off gracefully and the chest Chanyeol has come to adore is on full display. 

It’s like music, the way Baekhyun moves hits him like waves on a stormy dawn. The crescendo of his hips pulls Chanyeol in closer. He’s leaning impossibly too far forward, watching every move he makes with such intensity. He can’t seem to calm the intense tempo of his heart as he watches his baby put on a fucking /show/ just for him. 

His thumbs reach into his waistband again, and this time there is intent to keep moving. There’s no way he’s wearing nothing under those shorts, the chafing would be awful. Maybe Chanyeol will be blessed enough to see Baekhuyn in his little bottoms once more. 

Baekhyun faces the wall. Ass facing Chanyeol, he leans down slowly, and with the arch of his back his fingers pull the fabric down. 

It was better than the bottoms. So much better, because if the straps that adorn his hips are any indication, Baekhyun is wearing a fucking /thong/. 

A black swim thong. The dark fabric frames the stark, untanned, milky white of his asscheeks, and Baekhyun pushes the shorts down until they pool at his feet. 

“Holy shit, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun stands up straight again and glances back at him. A cheeky smirk graces his lips and Chanyeol could just combust. 

“What, you don’t like it daddy?” 

“Baby.” 

There’s an overwhelming sense looming in Chanyeol’s chest. It’s fiery, like a punch that takes the wind out of him, but at the same time it’s welcomed, it’s light and airy and he just can’t take it anymore.

Chanyeol shoots off of his stool and runs into Baekhyun like a crash of waves on the shore. He wraps his arms around his wet body and presses up into his back. 

Baekhyun yelps, not expecting to have Chanyeol up and on him so quickly. He reaches an arm back to hold Chanyeol’s head as he kisses down the length of Baekhyun’s neck. 

Chanyeol grinds into his asscheeks, his hands feel all up and down his front and the tops of his thighs, and Baekhyun is already a moaning and whimpering mess. 

“Fuck, Yeollie. This is crazy. Would you have expected a couple of weeks ago we’d be in this position?” 

No. Yes, he could expect that maybe he’d be on a date or two, trying to woo the boy in reward for a good time. 

But no. He did not expect to be so utterly entranced by Baekhyun. So willing to please him and make him happy. He did not expect to want him so bad, to the point where he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to let him go. 

He pushes Baekhyun’s front into the cool tile in front of him and descends to his knees. Chanyeol takes in all that is Baekhyun’s beautiful ass, adorned classily by the tiny black thong. He takes each globe into one hand, cupping them with his fingers before kneading them roughly. 

“How’d you know this was my kink baby?” Chanyeol watches, mesmerized as the water trickles down Baekhyun’s cheeks and beads atop of it. 

“You just seemed like the type, Daddy,” he says in a cocky tone. He juts his ass out more towards Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol traces the straps of the thong around Baekhyun’s waist with a finger. It trails over the swell of his hip, before coming center on his back, then dipping down in between his cheeks. 

“Seriously, where the hell have you been all my life?”

He pulls aside the fabric covering what he’s been wanting to feast his eyes on for weeks. And there it was. Cute as ever, looks tight as hell too. Baekhyun’s hole throbs at the exposure to air. 

Chanyeol dives in for the kill. Baekhyun moans loudly before slapping a hand over his mouth as Chanyeol licks a thick, wet stripe over his pussy. 

“Aish-- holy hell, Yeollie.” 

He continues his administrations, lapping eagerly over Baekhyun’s hairless, tight hole. He can feel it quivering, asking for more under his tongue. 

Baekhyun reaches a hand to the back of Chanyeol’s head, pushing him further into his asshole. His other elbow braces him against the wall in front of him. 

The water drips over Chanyeol’s nose, and there’s not a lot of room to come up for air, but breathing for once is the last thing on his mind right now, not when his mouth is on Baekhyun’s pussy. 

His hole opens up enough for him to push his tongue further in. He immediately clenches around his tongue, whining and writhing above him. 

Baekhyun tastes of salt water and fruity sweets. How is this boy even real?

The finger holding his thong back inches closer to his asshole, and presses firmly on it until it pops inside. Chanyeol enjoys the way it almost sucks his finger in, the digit thrusting in and out shallowy alongside his tongue. 

Baekhyun grinds back onto his fingers, doing his best to keep quiet, as it is midday by now. However, to be honest, he’s failing miserably, whiney groans filling up the space. There’s no way to even tell how loud he’s being, especially with the sound of the shower’s flow flooding Chanyeol’s ears. 

“Daddy, fuck! I can’t, I can’t.” 

Chanyeol pulls back, away from the stream to look up at Baekhyun’s face that is cinched in pleasure. “What can’t you do baby.” He continues fingering his pussy, pushing in harder and deeper now, testing out a second finger until it fits in alongside the first. 

“I-- Oh fuck, I want more. More!” 

“Ask for it nicely, Baekhyun.” He stalls his fingers just for a moment and waits for his answer. He can feel Baekhyun immediately try to grind onto his fingers by himself, but Chanyeol holds his hips still.

He can’t tell if Baekhyun’s crying or if it's just water on his face, but either way he looks frustrated. He’s trying to form words, but the way Chanyeol’s fingers still apply pressure against his walls, spreading out as a way to stretch him further. 

“Please, Daddy, I can’t. I need more, please.” He pants out. It’s all the convincing Chanyeol needs.

He shoots up, turning Baekhyun around in his grasp and looks at him. 

“Wanna come to my place?”

Baekhyun’s eyes dart all over the intense look on Chanyeol’s face. He’s definitely shocked at the sudden request, but the pinch of his brows and watery eyes worry Chanyeol even more. Baekhyun shakes his head, pleadingly. 

“No, no, I can’t wait!” Baekhyun claws at Chanyeol’s chest, whining and bouncing in place like an impatient child. “I want you now, Daddy!”

“Baby, stop,” he grabs his face and thumbs away the tears already running down his cheeks. “You know I want to, too. So badly Baekhyun. But I want to fuck you good, fuck you right. I don’t want us to have dried up shower sex, you know that won’t be as good as in my bed. Where you can be a good boy and I fuck your pussy into the sheets.” 

Baekhyun seems to calm down now, entranced in the confessions Chanyeol recites. 

“Is it far?” 

“No, I’m just a block away.”

“Fuck, let’s go then!” He’s running out of the shack before he knows it, shutting off the shower quickly, pulling up his drenched shorts and grabbing his wet shirt. He stops at the door, turning back to flash a dazzling smile to Chanyeol, “C’mon,” he waves him out, and with that they’re racing to his apartment. 

Baekhyun doesn’t even know where he’s going but he’s watching Chanyeol’s directional intent and just speeds off in that direction down the shoreline. “Ya! Baekhyun! Wait up!” and Chanyeol’s laughing.

It’s not hard for him to catch up, and soon he can hear Baekhyun’s little giggles as he dodges past innocent beachgoers. It’s tearing Chanyeol’s heart to shreds, each little “he he” makes him feel like he’s running on clouds, that they're racing to this finish line they’ve been hinting at for weeks. 

Chanyeol peeks behind him to see if the coast is clear, and spanks Baekhyun’s ass on the overtake. He makes a quick turn that throws Baekhyun off, and now the lead is his. 

He’s competitive, what can he say? And Baekhyun keeps up step by step. 

He speeds up the stairs of his small apartment building behind the boardwalk, but a tug on his shirt sends him tumbling a couple of steps. Baekhyun takes the head and beats Chanyeol to the top. He trots backwards now, still giggling about his unjust sabotage. 

“What’s your apartment number?” 

“Like I’d tell you.” 

Chanyeol moves to pass Baekhyun in the narrow balcony but he’s blocked by his small body. He steps to the side but Baekhyun mirrors his movements. 

He’s pressed up against him, unwavering, the teasing smile on his face makes Chanyeol want to show him who’s boss, grab him by the hair and fuck him over his dining room table, or on the kitchen counter, or maybe on their balcony so that everyone can see just what a cute and submissive little slut he is. 

The thought motivates him to win justly, telling him the apartment number is only fair. 

Luckily there are not many people around his shabby apartment building, so he can play with Baekhyun the way he wants. He grabs him by his sides, leans in close to the shell of Baekhyun’s ear, the stiffness under his fingers tells Chanyeol he’s got him right where he wants him. 

“Room 04,” he whispers, and sprints off in a flash. 

“Ya!!” 

It’s a mad dash to the end of the hall, up another set of stairs, but in the end, Baekhyun is just more nimble.

Baekhyun reaches the door and stops, chest heaving but it does not stop him from raising his arms up in victory. Chanyeol slows, nodding, acknowledging Baekhyun. Yes, he did win fair and square. As much as it pains his ego.

But really, it was time to show him what he’s getting into. 

“I won.”

Chanyeol approaches him, backs Baekhyun up into the front door. “Yes, you did.” 

“Do I get anything for winning?” Hd bites his lip. Baekhyun is pressed up between the door and Chanyeol now, dexterously he’s fishing out his keys and easily unlocking the door behind them. 

“I would’ve given it to you either way.” 

Baekhyun’s tongue pulls him into the apartment. Chanyeol shuts the door behind them and pushes Baekhyun into it. 

Immediately, he folds into Chanyeol like he belongs there, mouth moving perfectly in time with his, like they can read each other’s movements, know exactly what the other wants, the little things, like teeth on lips and tongues on necks. Like hot breath on cooled, sweat stricken skin, or wandering hands that grab with intent and not just delicacy. 

Baekhyun wraps a leg around Chanyeol, prompting him to hold his body up, and Chanyeol takes him in hand, right by the cheeks, uses the opportunity to grind harshly into the swell of his ass. 

“No more teasing, please,” he whines. “You came here to fuck me, didn’t you?” 

He’s right. He holds Baekhyun up fully now, breaking the kiss but never their gaze, and walks him to his bedroom. 

“Think you’re ready for my cock?” 

Baekhyun nods eagerly in his arms. “I am, I am!” 

He reaches the foot of his bed and plops Baekhyun down into it. “Turn around, baby. I’m taking this shit off of you, wanna see all of you.” 

He wastes no time, flipping to lay on his stomach and jutting out his ass so Chanyeol can easily get his shorts off. 

Taking in the view for a moment, he appreciates his full thighs, the dark fabric against his sunkissed, smooth skin. Chanyeol digs his fingers under the waistband of Baekhyun’s pants, being sure to grab onto the straps of the thong underneath and slowly reveals his plump, cute cheeks. 

The way they jiggle as he adjusts his position sends Chanyeol over the moon, he could just die. 

“No more imagining, Daddy,” Baekhyun whispers.

The pants come off and he’s beautiful. So pretty and gorgeous spread out on his bedsheets, hole still wet with his spit. Chanyeol quickly rummages through a drawer and throws some lube on the bed. 

He takes off his shirt and swim trunks before getting in place back at the foot of the bed, then climbs over Baekhyun. Chanyeol places his palms on the back of his thighs, slides them up his legs until they cup around the base of his ass. He thumbs his way between his cheeks and spreads them wide, revealing Baekhyun’s quivering, little pussy. 

Chanyeol bends down to press a quick kiss to it, before reaching over for the bottle of lube. He squirts it directly over his hole, let’s it drip down and all around it. 

Fingers press into the cleft of ass before dragging down. They rub the puddle of lube all over his rim before he pushes in two fingers harshly. 

He knows he can take it, sees how stretched and prepped it already is.

Baekhyun lets out a deep, guttural moan upon intrusion, face pressed into his bedsheets. There’s no holding back now, nothing to hide from in the beachside apartment. 

Chanyeol pushes his fingers in deep, feeling Baekhyun’s hole tighten around the base of his digits. He pushes his fingertips up, feeling around for his sweet spot and Baekhyun is already writhing. 

“Mmmphh,” Baekhyun whines lowly, grinding back onto his fingers, hole grasping his fingers tight for more. 

“Your pussy’s stretching so well for me baby.” 

“Only for you, Daddy.” 

Chanyeol removes his fingers gently, moves up to place his crotch over Baekhyun’s behind. He grabs onto his waist, using it as leverage and ruts his cock, sliding easily between Baekhyun’s wet cheeks. He can feel the tip catch on to his aching rim. It’s just begging to suck him up, to be fucked.

Baekhyun lifts his face from the covers now and looks back at Chanyeol. He can see the tears brimming in his eyes before he says, “Please, just put it in already.”

“As you wish,” Chanyeol whispers, and thumbs at his cheeks to spread his hole wide open for him. 

Baekhyun watches from over his shoulder. He wants to see it, how well it stretches his cunt and how far Chanyeol can make it go in. The sight of Baekhyun alone gives him the idea he won’t last long. 

His head makes it past the rim, and slowly, Chanyeol seats himself to hilt. 

The huge whine he lets out is alarming, it makes Chanyeol pulse inside of him and Baekhyun is just gasping for air, hiccuping and whimpering from finally being stuffed to the brim by his thick cock. 

Chanyeol slowly pulls out and thrusts back in, /hard/. 

“Holy /fuck/, baby.” He begins setting a rhythm, pushing in the little extra mile at the end with his hips, moving a hand from Baekhyun’s waist to his head, grabbing a fistful of hair and pushing it into the sheets. 

“Yeollie! Wait, wait!” 

But before he can stop, Baekhyun is shaking with orgasm, muffling his moans and fucking back onto Chanyeol’s cock. 

Holy shit. Already? 

Chanyeol slows but doesn’t leave his hole. When Baekhyun settles down, he turns over his shoulder, face wet. He looks mortified, like he had no idea he had it in him to come so soon. 

“Oh my god, I-- I’m,”

Chanyeol could not be more amused. He bends down, face to face with Baekhyun and grabs him by the chin. He wants to let him know it’s okay, that it’s more than okay, and that this is definitely not the end. 

“You already came?” Baekhyun nods as much as he can in his grasp. “Daddy’s cock feels that good, baby?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun’s eyes are glossed over, he’s obviously oversensitive, the dick still in his ass gives him aftershocks, he’s twitching under Chanyeol’s weight. 

“You know I’m not done with you yet. Can you handle it?” 

He nods, glossy eyes more determined now as they bore into Chanyeol’s. 

“I can handle it.” 

Chanyeol lifts up and turns Baekhyun’s body around. He’s on his back, knees instinctually spreading wide open for him. It’s like they’re in tune with each other, can tell what the other is planning next before he even thinks of it. 

He grabs Baekhyun’s legs from under his knees, pushing them up towards his chest. His stomach is wet with his own cum, penis glossy with strips of the leftover. 

“Maybe I should hold your little dick, grab it like a cock ring since you can’t seem to stop yourself from coming so easily.” 

“No, please I can do it! I’ll hold it in this time!” 

With that, Chanyeol thrusts in, and Baekhyun swallows his words with a gasp. His hand shoots down to grab his cock at it’s base, holding it tight to stop himself from going over the edge. 

“That’s a good boy, don’t come till I come now.” 

And Chanyeol’s trying his best to seem tough, like he can hold out any longer than Baekhyun. But seeing his face now, the way his eyebrows pinch and eyes almost roll back has him wanting to kiss every feature. 

He’s set a rhythm again, Baekhyun’s whines and his own grunts filling the room’s silence. He lets Baekhyun take a leg into his own hands and replaces his hand on his cheek.

He holds his face, bending into Baekhyun even more so he can kiss him, takes his lolling tongue into his mouth so that the sight can’t kill him any longer. 

Baekhyun moans into his mouth in time with Chanyeol’s thrusts, he swallows every gasp with fervor and intent, can feel his walls clenching around him, can feel the tears running down his face, can’t tell whose eyes they’re coming from. 

It’s insane, how tight he is but how well he takes him. Baekhyun is still grabbing his cock, rutting into his own hand while trying not to burst through the seams. 

“Baek— Baekhyun…”

“Yeollie,” Baekhyun cries, abandoning his hold on his leg and wrapping it around Chanyeol’s head to kiss him deeper. 

“You can come with daddy now, it’s okay…” 

“Hnn okay, okay, okay,” he recites like it’ll help keep him calm. 

Chanyeol reaches between them, still thrusting without consideration. He grabs Baekhyun’s fingers, swats them away from his pulsing, red cock, and takes it into his own hand. 

Pumping him languidly, Baekhyun’s throaty groans and begging eyes make something coil up in his gut. Chanyeol’s hips stutter wildly as his orgasm approaches, and soon, his eyes white out, hot cum seeping into Baekhyun’s cunt. 

Upon feeling the warmth inside of him, Baekhyun comes too, all over his hands and their bellies, ears ringing with bliss, bodies shaking with a high no drug can induce. 

“Fucking hell…” Baekhyun gasps.

It’s like they’ve just fought a battle, the way their chests heave. Chanyeol collapses onto him, lays his head on Baekhyun’s chest and listens to the rush of his heart. Baekhyun raises a hand to the top of Chanyeol’s head, running his fingers through its dark locks. 

It feels so nice on his head he ends up dozing off, the rhythmic rise and fall of Baekhyun’s pert chest too soothing, a lullaby to his ears. He’s too warm not to nuzzle into. Baekhyun pulls the sheets over them, and eventually, drifts off too.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this has really grown into more than i thought it would be. here are some facts.
> 
> Baekhyun is from Jeju Island in this. It's known as the birthplace of surfing in South Korea and is known for it's big waves. 
> 
> The story takes place in Busan, along Songjeong beach. It's not a major beach of the city, but it is a preferred spot for surfing. It is less known and smaller than its bigger counterparts in Busan, like Haeundae and Gwangalli, so because of this it's a lot less crowded. At Songjeong, you can surf year-round. It's also good for beginners because the sand is soft and the water is shallow. The beach is known for it's surf rental shops and classes, so I found it the perfect place to have the story take place. 
> 
> Here's the first picture Baekhyun sent Chanyeol: https://twitter.com/parkhyvns/status/1244488278662942720?s=20  
> And here's the second: https://twitter.com/parkhyvns/status/1244488286460149761?s=20
> 
> thanks for reading ♥️ you can follow me on twitter @parkhyvns where I post other works and drabbles.


End file.
